Let the fire burn
by Gemthevampireslayer
Summary: Surviving is one thing. living is another. people change, it's how this new world works. Daryl feels overwhelmed with the need to protect and comfort in this world, but does Beth need protecting? (Bethyl slow burn) rated M for later chapters.
1. no goodbyes

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the characters used in this story, all characters belong to AMC the walking dead .**

 _ **Authors note - This is my first fanfiction I have written in a long while so please do not leave rude comments - constructive criticism welcome.**_

 **Chapter 1 - no goodbyes**

 _Beths POV~_

It was the last of the month. This meant that a supply run was in order, they had been doing a lot of those in the months leading up to winter time. Beth stood in the crowded courtyard watching as the small group consisting of Daryl, Sasha, Bob, Tyreese and Zach, began to check their weapons and supplies for the run they were due to leave on any minute. She watched as they packed their packs with extra food and water, reminding her and those around them that anything could happen on a run. They always had to be prepared.

Beth's focus was broken away from the group as Zach headed in her direction, a sombre expression on his face, she knew what was coming from him and she wasn't ready to hear it, not just from him but from anyone. As he neared her she felt her eyes start to prick, unable to hold back her tears, they flowed freely down her face. Zach immediately encircled her in his arms when he reached her.

"Don't say it alright. I don't want y'all to say g'bye. I'm tired of goodbyes… even if things go wrong we will see each other 'gain", Beth spoke through the tears she was trying to reign in.

"Alrigh' I won't say g'bye", Zach mumbled as he held her closer.

Still tucked within Zach's arm, Beth's focus was once again on her family, she watched as they said their goodbyes, she watched as they cried and hugged. She could hear Zach's voice speaking softly but was unaware of the words he was saying, her mind somewhere else. Her mind wondering what her family were all thinking, it seemed they were all thinking the worst. Probably because the worst was always the most possible outcome.

Beth continued to watch the group as everyone started to return to their daily chores and as the group that was heading out shouldered their packs. After standing off to the side talking to Rick, presumably about the run, Daryl began to head in Beth and Zach's direction. Tightening her arms around Zach one last time she let him go and rushed towards Daryl, before he could stop her she crashed into him wrapping her arms around his neck, her tears starting up again.

"Y'all better make it back here safe Dixon. You all better" Beth muttered into his neck as she hugged him tightly.

"Will do the best I can Greene, ain't makin' no promises though", he said awkwardly reciprocating her hug.

"Ain't askin' ya to promise, just asking ya to keep everyone safe and ta keep an eye on Zach" she leaned back slightly so she look him in the eye, which was a great difficulty as his overgrown locks mostly covered them.

"Like I said, will do what I can", he released Beth taking a step back, putting some distance between them, "lets go Zach, wastin' daylight".

And then they were gone, Beth stood and watched as the gates closed behind the old pickup they had acquired somewhere along the way, saying a prayer asking God to watch over them, and asked for them to return in good health. The truck was long out of sight and everyone had dispersed by the time Beth headed to her cell, she was not assigned anything today, she made her way towards the cell block stopping only to place a kiss on judith's cheek as she played with her blocks on the floor of the canteen.

Once in her cell she adjusted her curtain, so she could retain the little privacy that the prison had to offer, with so many people in one place it was rare to find a minute to be alone. Sitting down at her makeshift desk, that was pushed against the far wall of her cell, Beth pulled her diary out and began to write, as she always did when she needed to get something off her chest. So many people but no one who she felt she could talk to who would truly understand her.

' _It's been 30 days. 30 days without a single injury. Why do they all think doing runs is such a good thing to do. It dont make sense to me. Why is everyone so focused on gathering expired cans and expired medicine. We would be perfectly capable of living off the land. We could grow herbs that can help with headaches and sickness and things. We got enough supplies for the winter in the store room. Why has everyone gotta be pushing their luck with headin outside the gates. It makes me so mad, mad because they all agree to it, they all agree without a second thought for who they leave behind and don't even get me started on Zach, I get he aint got no blood here but I thought I would mean more to him but he kept pushin to going out on this run. I guess I can't be surprised I ain't known him long, not even really sure how I feel for him. I know I care bout him, but I think he cares for me more. I know I shouldn't worry not when they all got Daryl with 'em, he wouldn't leave no one behind if he had a choice, he would rather be left behind than someone else in the group, although the thought makes me sick, I can't imagine this world without Daryl Dixon, he was made for this world'_

Beth laid her head down, saying another silent prayer, in hopes that someone up there was listening to her, she prayed for Daryl, she prayed for Zach, she prayed for Sasha, Bob and Tyreese, she prayed they would all make it home safe. Beth slowly drifted off amidst the thoughts of her family, hoping for a happy reunion.


	2. Run

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the characters used in this story, all characters belong to AMC the walking dead .**

 **Chapter 2 - Run**

 _Daryl's POV~_

Running. They had all become so good at it these days. They ran from walkers, they ran from humans, they ran from any form of danger. That is what the group were doing now, running from the flames that engulfed the supermarket they had just been scavenging from, running from the walkers that the flames attracted. One of their own left behind.

Bob's cries filled the air has he hobbled along expressing his agony, supported by Daryl, who was focusing mainly on using his crossbow with his free arm taking down any walkers that got too near and Tyreese, who was attempting to hold Bob's weight where Daryl was lacking, but they were making no headway towards the pickup. Giving up on the prospect of his crossbow Daryl swung it up over his shoulder, feeling his knife would be more effective. Tyreese feeling the urgency to get to the truck, as was everyone else, scooped Bob into his arms, relieving Daryl so he could focus on the task at hand. Getting the remainder of them back alive.

"Shit!"

"God dammit!", Daryl cursed as more walkers began to encroach upon their personal space, protecting an unarmed Tyreese and Bob, Daryl and Sasha took out as many walkers in their path as they could.

Eventually all four of them were approaching the pickup truck at a quickened pace and thanks to all their efforts they dove into the truck, Daryl in the driver's seat, Sasha taking passenger side, Tyreese and Bob scrambling into the bed of the pickup. Gunning it from the parking lot, they headed towards the prison, a subdued silence falling over the remaining four.

Daryl wracked his brain but came up short, attempting to find the right words to say to Beth when they got back to the prison, she had trusted him to get her boyfriend back alive and he couldn't even do that. He could already sense it was going to be an uncomfortable conversation. He felt guilty for not checking the place out first before splitting up, he felt guilty for not being more aware of the telltale noises of the ceiling giving way as they all crept around the supermarket. The moment the chopper came through the ceiling playing on repeat in his brain, watching it land right on the aisle Zach had just turned down. Sasha's voice came breaking through his thoughts, he turned his focus on her.

"Eyes on the road Dixon", She snapped at him.

"Shut up", he grunted. A few moment passed before Sasha spoke again, her tone softened slightly.

"We should get Maggie to talk to Beth"

"No we ain't , Maggie don't know what happened in there, She too focused on 'er husband to give a shit 'bout Beth's guy, was me who was meant ta keep the boy safe, s'me whos gonna break it to Beth", Daryl burst out , louder than necessary. Silence fell in the cab once more.

As they approached the prison a short while later, Sasha jumped from the slow moving vehicle, running towards the gate to take down the few stray walkers that got too close to the gate, sinking her blade through each one's skull with practiced precision, waving the truck forward, she turned as the gate started to open. Daryl began to pull the truck forward through the gate, slightly shaking his head at Michonne, who had pulled the gate open, as he watched her eyes scan the truck looking for Zach.

Once the truck was safely within the confines of the prison gates, Daryl killed the ignition and stepped down from the driver's seat and headed towards the cell block, only sparing a glance back as people began to mill around the pickup, shouting over his shoulder to Michonne to ask where Beth was.

"I think she's in her cell", michonne called to him, "what are you gonna say?".

Daryl didn't respond and with his head down he picked up his pace towards Cell block C, avoiding the questions of those he passed, slowing only to nod in Ricks direction, who was making his way towards the truck to help Bob back to his cell. Once within the Cell block Daryl came to a halt still unsure of what to say to Beth, unsure of how to tell her what happened to Zach, unsure of how to tell her it was his fault, that he should've been more aware. Deciding brutal honesty was the best way forward at least in his opinion he built up the courage and headed towards Beth's cell.

Once outside the cell, his courage faltered ever so slightly as he stared at the drawn curtain, before his courage could dissipate completely he lifted his hand and loudly rapped on the wall beside the bars of the door. He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Come in", Beth's voice sang out.


	3. Hold me

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the characters used in this story, all characters belong to AMC the walking dead .**

 **Chapter 3 ~ Hold me**

 _Beth's POV~_

A loud knocking noise woke beth from her slumber, disoriented and confused Beth pushed her chair back from her desk, wiping her face to avoid the embarrassment in case she had drooled. She flattened her hair and replied to whoever was on the other side of her curtain.

"Come in", she called out, hope filled her, thinking it was Zach returning from the run.

Beth started toward the curtain when whoever had knocked, did not enter, just as she reached to pull the curtain back, Daryl stepped through taking Beth by surprise, she stumbled backwards before quickly righting herself. Confusion washed over her, Daryl being the last person she expected to see. After runs he normally would spend an extensive amount of time relaying every second of what he saw and what went down outside the gates to Rick.

"Oh!", Beth exclaimed "Daryl what are you doin' here, not that im not happy ta see yall, how did the run go? Wheres Zach? Is he in the cante… what?" Beth faltered mid sentence noticing the downcast look on Daryls face.

"Daryl… where is Zach?", Daryl hesitated before he started to speak however Beth caught his hesitation and cut him off before he could begin.

"He's dead". Daryl didn't respond which gave beth her answer, not that she needed confirmation, but with his head hung down and him shuffling his weight from foot to foot, it was obvious.

Without another word Beth turned her back on him, turning away from the confused expression that took residence on his face. She made her way across the small space towards her days without incident board; a board she started keeping when things started looking up at the prison. It had been 30 days without incident, now the the slate had been wiped clean and all for nothing, maybe a few cans at the most.

Trying to regain composure Beth stayed facing the wall, not wanting to show sadness or grief. Things like that made you weak, at least that is how she thought Daryl would see it. Feeling her resolve start to crumble, Beth spun around to ask him to leave. Lifting her eyes to connect with his, she feels the tears begin to slide down her cheeks and the silent sobs wrack through her body. His eyes were so filled with guilt and sympathy. He thought it was his fault. That was so wrong she thought, they all knew the dangers of this world, they all took a risk just being part of it. She knew from one look that he would carry this with him. She also knew that she would too.

Daryl's uncomfortable shuffling became more apparent to Beth as her tears showed no sign of letting up, Beth watched as he started to back towards the door of the cell, mumbling as he went, avoiding all eye contact.

"Imma get ya sister"

"No! No i dont want to see her right now, she dont get it, she wont get it , she got Glenn, she's happy, Zach was nothin' to her", Beth's words flew out, making it hard for daryl to understand through the tears.

Silence fell over the small cell, Beth could tell from his body language that Daryl was unsure and nervous, but she could see he wanted to help, she watched his arms begin to raise in her direction then hastily drop like lead to his side once more. Too heartbroken to care for his discomfort Beth closed the small gap between them, throwing her arms around his waist and continued to sob, her tears staining his shirt.

Acutely aware of her surroundings Beth felt Daryl's arms hesitantly encircle her pulling her closer albeit awkwardly, but she expected nothing less from him. Feeling drained from the onslaught of emotions, Beth's legs gave out resulting in them both heading to the floor, Beth's grip on Daryl unrelenting as her grief shook her body, he was hopeless to do anything, so he continued to hold her, until her cries quietened and her breathing began to even out. Beth's body went limp as sleep consumed her.


	4. Stay

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the characters used in this story, all characters be long to AMC the walking dead .**

 **Chapter 4~ Stay**

Daryl's POV~

Daryl knew they had been on the cell floor for a while, judging mainly by the gradually reducing light in the cell and by the growing numbness in his legs, it felt as though Beth was getting heavier by the minute. Daryl, who had been desperately trying to suppress the urge to shift his weight in fear of waking Beth, couldn't stand it any longer. Moving as gently as he could he scooped his arm under both of Beth's legs and stood slowly cradling her close to his body, he made his way towards the bed, laying her in the center and delicately as he could. The sound of the curtain being pulled aside drew his attention as he covered Beth's sleeping form with her threadbare blanket. Turning his head he saw Maggie come through the door.

"What tha' hell are you doin' in here", Maggie exclaimed

Without saying a word, Daryl gestured towards the sleeping Beth behind him and began walking towards Maggie ushering her out the door as he went. He could feel the anger radiating off of her as she turned on her heel and left the cell. Daryl was unsure why she was angry, she had no right to be. Once out the cell, Maggie stared at him, squaring her shoulders trying to be intimidating Daryl assumed. Not that it worked.

"Whats wrong with Beth? Why you in her room, did you do somein' ta her?" Maggie ran off a stream of questions her voice raising with each one.

"Shut it girl, I ain't done nothin' ta her" he growled, "Zach died on the run. Chopper came on through the ceilin' an' crushed 'im. Thought it was only right I told her straight up, She got sad. Wouldnt let me leave n she fell asleep. End of story".

"You shoulda come got me Daryl I'm her sister, she needs me!", Maggie stated angrily

"You don't know shit, don't pretend ya care, we been back for hours and you only just found time to come see 'er, some sister you are. 'Sides she said she didn't wanna se ya", Daryl spoke bluntly, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. He held his breath, waiting for the verbal assault he was sure to come. To his surprise without another word, without even trying to defend herself Maggie turned and headed down the corridor, hitting her feet on the floor harder than what Daryl felt was necessary.

Daryl sagged with relief as he watched Maggie turn out of the cell block into the canteen. Releasing the breath he had been holding he leans back against the wall beside Beths door. Daryl hated the drama, it's why he kept to himself, he had never been much of a people person, hell the only person he had ever been around for long periods of time before the turn was Merle. If anything this world had made him hate human company even more.

Turning his head he stared intently at Beth's makeshift door, uneasiness washed over him as he debated with himself whether or not he should go back in. Making his decision Daryl began to head towards the canteen but was halted in his steps when his name was called frantically from within the cell. Standing still in confusion until the cries got louder, then he sprang into action, moving quickly back into Beths cell.

Beth was thrashing around on her bed, sweat beading on her forehead, Daryl realised she was having a nightmare. Moving to stand next to her bed, he leaned over her and gently shook her shoulders.

"Beth… Beth wake up, jus' a bad dream girl", Beth's eyes flew open, placing a hand on her chest momentarily, her breathing laboured. Her head snaps up and her eyes connect with Daryl's. Suddenly Beth sat up, patting up and down Daryl's arms and chest and grabbing his head between her hand, she turned his head around as if inspecting him. Feeling uncomfortable with the physical touch, Daryl starts to move away, removing her hands from his face.

"What you doin'", he comments gruffly stepping backwards away from her, her eyes still checking him over frantically from afar.

"The dream, you were hurt, the run went so much worse, you were gone, you were killed, I watched it happen, there was nothin' I could do to save ya, I felt so lost, we were all so lost wihtout ya", she cried to him.

"Well I aint hurt, so ya can jus' go back ta sleep", Daryl responded, eyeing the door looking for his escape.

"Sorry ta ask...but will ya stay. Please. I'm afraid to be alone" Beth whimpers while staring intently at him.

"Umm. I dunno… I don..", Daryl was cut short when he saw the pleading look Beth was giving him,"alrigh' alrigh' I will stay. Jus' till ya get to sleep then I'm gone". Beth nodded in response and laid her head back on her pillow while Daryl sat down heavily on the metal chair that sits in front of Beths desk.

A while passed and Beth's breathing grew deep once more, once she was fully asleep Daryl allowed his gaze to rest upon her, watching as her chest rose and fell in steady motions. He stared intently at her sleeping face, shocked by how much older she looked than when he first met her on Hershel's farm. This world was making people age quicker than they would have done before it all turned to shit, they had all seen things that were impossible to forget and those things took their toll on a person. Not that age was really a factor in this world, Daryl couldn't even remember how old he was, he had a guess but nothing exact, no one really knew any more. Daryl's thoughts drifted back to Beth, looking at her face he realised regardless of the grime that took residence on everyone's face these days, cold showers did nothing to budge the dirt, she still managed to look gorgeous. Snapping out of his stupor he shook his head vigorously, abruptly standing and leaving the cell without a single glance back.

Angrily stalking his way back to his cell still shaking his head, he reprimanded himself, thinking of a young girl like that. What did that make him. Disgusted with himself he threw back the curtain to his cell, grabbing his extra bolts that lined the walls he then ran out the prison towards the guard tower, hoping that focusing on taking watch would clear his head.


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer~ I do not own any of the characters used in this story, all characters belong to AMC the walking dead .**

 **Chapter 5- Nightmare**

 _ **Beth's POV~**_

 _Dark clouds loomed over the group as they edged closer towards the abandoned supermarket turned military base. Beth stole a glance at the sky and prayed that a storm wouldn't hit while they were out of the prison, the roads to get here were sketchy when dry let alone in a downpour.`_

 _Making their way straight to the doors of the supermarket, neglecting to check through the base as they were sure it would have already been picked clean. On the other hand the padlock that held the doors to the supermarket closed was still intact. Standing in formation with Daryl in the lead, the lock was smashed off within seconds. Cracking the door open slightly Daryl surveyed the inside of the shop, deciding it was safe he yanked the stiff door open wide and ushered everyone inside._

 _Splitting off from each other they all made their way to the aisles they had each been allocated. Beth headed for the Baby aisle with a stray trolly she had picked up, keeping an eye on the few walkers that were staggering through the aisles. A faint creaking noise filled the air, it sounded like the foundations of the building where groaning. Picking up her pace Beth rounded the corner in the aisle and began grabbing anything that could be of use for baby Judith, a small tiger teddy being the first thing to be thrown into the cart._

 _After a short period of time and a full shopping cart later, beth noticed the groaning had gotten louder, turning towards the end of the aisle she froze as a group of walkers were making their way towards her, turning to run out the other side she soon realised she was blocked in, panic settled within her. She fears her own demise. Suddenly one of the approaching walkers dropped down. A bolt sticking upwards out the back of its head. Raising her head her eyes connected with Daryl's briefly before she snapped into action, he swiftly took out the majority of the walkers heading in beths direction, while she took out the couple closest to her. Her breathing laboured, she leant over resting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath._

 _Once she had regained her composure Beth looked up to see Daryl finish off the final walker, breathing a sigh of relief she starts towards him and he towards her. A loud creaking sound stopped them in their tracks, both turning their heads in the directions of the noise. Suddenly the ceiling gave way, large metal beams swinging down from the roof, a military chopper came crashing through landing a few aisles over, flames immediately engulfing the aircraft._

 _Screams filled the air, coming from different members of their scavenging group, Beth turned back to Daryl, but she was a second too late. Unable to get her voice working quick enough, she was a prisoner to the scene that laid before her. It felt as if it happened in slow motion. One minute she was picking things for the baby back home, then the jet now this._

 _Unable to tear her eyes away Beth watched as a walker came stumbling round the corner behind a distracted Daryl ,approaching fast, it wrapped his decaying arm round his chest and sunk its teeth into the side of Daryl's neck, tearing a lump of flesh away. Beths vision blurred all she could hear was the cries of panic from the rest of their group and the gurgling cries of pain from the hunter in front of her as life drained from him. She screamed his name repeatedly but was unable to do anything. She knew the shouting wouldn't bring him back but its all she could do._

" _Daryl!", she screamed over and over again but she could no longer hear any sign of life from him. Her body shook violently from the sobs, her vision coming and going._

Beth woke with a start, Daryl's dark form looming over her shaking her shoulders, relief and shock flooded through her.


End file.
